Heresy
by dot dot curve
Summary: This is a re-write of 7th grace. It has the same plot and everything, just i had some more ideas. Features The gazette, SuG, and An cafe and of course 7th grace. Enjoy the re-write. contains ideas from 7th grace,


Heresy- [hair-_uh_-see] _noun_; (1) a choice, (2) the opinion chosen.

-_God save the Heresy_

_(This is a new version of 7__th__ grace. Because I had SOOO many ideas, but I never got to use them. So I'm re-writing it ____ I'm sorry, I'm using a lot of the ideas from last time, just slightly different. )_

Profile index:

Megan- [May- gen] Guitar; Backup-Vocal; 24

Sarah- [do I honestly need to put this here for you?] Bass; 23

Sally- [Sal- lee] Drummer; 22

Tia [Tee- uh] Vocal;

Kiya [kee-uh] Lead Guitar; 24

_---------------------------_---------------------------_---------------------------_---------------------------_

"_When I say hip hop, you say Harry" A giant mascot screamed, chasing her._

"_Ahhh! Leave me alone!" She screamed back._

"_Come on, Megan, say hip hop!" The mascot screamed._

"_NO DIE!" She screamed. _

_---------------------------_---------------------------_---------------------------_---------------------------_

"Megan, wake up!" Sarah shook her awake.

"HIP-HOP HARRY!" Megan screamed, waking up.

"That dream again?" Sarah laughed.

"Yeah-" She began.

"WHEN I SAY HIP HOP YOU SAY HARRY!" Sally screamed, running into the kitchen where the girls were at.

"NO!" Megan screamed, standing up.

"What?" Sally screamed.

"YOUR MOM!" Sarah butted in.

"What's with all the noise," Tia asked.

"Stupid Hip Hop Harry, that show should be canceled, KIDS SHOULDN'T CRUMP LIKE THAT! What are they, 8?" Sarah thought out loud.

"WHERE IS IT!?" Sally screamed.

"What?" Tia muttered, knowing this is just the beginning of something stupid.

"WHERE IS MY PRINCESS STRAW!? YOU KNOW I DRINK OUT OF IT EVERY MORNING! IT MAKES ORANGE JUICE TASTE MORE ROYAL!" Sally screamed.

"Well, right now, YOU'RE being a royal pain in the ass," Tia cringed.

"We threw it out, It had bite marks, and we couldn't get it properly clean it, soooo." Sarah smiled.

"Traitor!" Sally screamed, crying and running away.

"Over dramatic," Tia sighed. Sitting down.

"OVER DRAMATIC! THIS IS OVER DRAMATIC!" Sally screamed, walking over to Sarah. Sally pushed Sarah out of her chair, "THAT WAS DRAMATIC!" Sally picked up the spoon out of Sarah's cereal bowl and began to eat out of it. "SARAH! WHY DO YOU EAT CEREAL WITHOUT MILK?!"

"Because, I hate milk, stupid moo cows." Sarah glared at Megan.

"Damn," Megan said.

"THIS CEREAL IS FOR OLD PEOPLE!" Sally screamed, spitting out the cereal, "Fruity Pebbles, seriously?" Sally spit the cereal all over Tia's face. Tia looked pissed as Sally rolled on the ground making weird sounds.

"PRINCESS STRAW!" Sally screamed, "SARAH! MEGAN! TAKE ME TO THE HARDWARE STORE!"

"Why?" Megan asked.

"I need a new straw!" Sally cried, "And who doesn't like the hardware store!"

_In the Hummer (if you read 7__th__ grace you would know what I mean) on the way to the hardware store._

"GOING TO THE HARDWARE STORE!" Sally screamed, from the backseat.

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" Megan screamed, rubbing her temples.

"I want to get a pipe, so I can shoot tomatoes at you, WHEN YOU SLEEP!" Sally sang.

"DR. PEPPER TRUCK!" Sarah screamed, heading for it, "FRIEND, WAIT UP! I LOVE YOU!"

She swerved in the next lane, without looking. She chased it through a red light, then sounds of sirens sounded. "AWWWWW! NOT AGAIN! Megan, switch me places!" Sarah begged, for she still had no license for reckless driving. Megan and Sarah switched places. Then Megan rolled down the windows, and made herself look sexy. She turned to look at the cop, when she saw it was a woman.

"Licenses and registration please," the cop asked.

"Well, hello, officer. How are you doing today?" Megan smiled, getting out her license.

"Hey, you look familiar." The cop said, "Oh my, your from the band, 7th grace."

"Yeah, and if you don't mind, we're in a hurry. We need to get a 2x4 so we can beat some sense into our drummer." Megan smiled.

"YAY! 2 by 4's!" Sally cheered, "Wait! NO!"

"wait, YES!" Sarah smiled.

"Okay, go ahead, this a warning." The cop warned.

"Okay!" Megan smiled, pushing the gas petal to the floorboard, causing Sarah to scream to go faster. They pulled into the hardware store.

"Sally go in and get your straw!" Megan said, "We'll wait here."

"Okay," Sally cheered, getting out of the car. As soon as she shut the door, Sarah locked the doors. Megan started the car began to back out of the lot. Sally began to chase after the car, crying. Megan began to drive in circles, every time Sally got close to the door, Megan would speed up. Sarah stuck her head out of the window and screamed, "Come on fresh meat! Work for it!"

Sarah put her head back in the car and emerged with a can of Dr. Pepper. She was waving it around to tease Sally. Megan unlocked the doors, and let Sally in.

"Awwwwww," Sarah whined.

"Hey, we have to record today, and do a concert. Sally needs her energy." Megan smiled.

"Sally needs her princess straw!" Sally pouted.

=***Backstage after the concert***=

"Sally what are you writing on the walls?" Sarah asked, scared.

"I'm drawing naked men!" Sally smiled, "It's raining men! Hallelujah!"

"Hey guys, Some guy just gave us a letter! We're going to Japan!" Kiya squeed.  
"Uh, per chance, did he have a used car sales man voice and a cheesy suit?" Sarah asked.

"Nope!" Kiya smiled.

"Okay then!" Megan smirked.

"You guys, I don't feel good," Sally cried.

"Well, sally. Don't be a dork." Sarah smiled, then Sally threw up all over the floor.

"Need a doctor?" Sarah asked, "We'll take you to one tomorrow."

"Because we like to watch you suffer." Megan added, narrowing her eyes evilly. Megan grabbed Sally, and threw her in the trunk of Sarah's car. They drove home and slept.

=***The next Day***=

"AHHH!" Sally woke up screamed as Megan yelled back, "WAKE UP FRESH MEAT! YOUR FIRST DAY OF DOOM!"

"NOO!" Sally cried trying to get away but was tackled by Sarah.

"Sally~Chan, you have to go to the doctor! To make sure your healthy," Sarah said, dragging her downstairs.

"Shots! No! Megan, stop picking your noise!" Sally smirked, causing Megan to slap her upside the head.

"Maybe we should have her checked for brain damage, too." Megan laughed, as her and Sarah drove her to her appointment. Going with the directions Sally told them. They all arrived at a child doctor. Sarah and Megan faced palmed as Sally ran out of the car screaming with joy. The other girls just followed her in shame. When they got inside, the nurse was talking to Sally, in a childish tone.

"Are you ready to get your lollipop?" The nurse asked Sally.

"YEAH!" Sally cheered.

"Rainbow, cloud, or fire engine?" The nurse questioned.

"RAINBOW!" Sally cheered.

"Okay, Lets go!" The nurse and Sally skipped to the back, leaving Sarah's eye twitching while Megan just beat her head into the wall.

When Sally came out she was crying. She was holding her arm, running away from the nurse.

"Sally, come on! Let me put a band aid on that!" The nurse cried.

"NO! YOU CRAZY PHYCO! YOU SHOULD BE FIRED!" Sally cried, running into the men's bathroom. Sally ran out screaming and dived under the chair Sarah was sitting on, but she missed and dove for the wall. She hit the wall and fell to the ground, she got up and ran into an opening door causing her to go backwards and pull on the cord of a fax machine, making papers go everywhere. The nurse slipped on the papers, and took a doctor down with her, who was on a ladder, causing him to rip the lights from the wall. All the wires were ripped from the walls, causing the lights to go out and the children in there to cry.

"DEAR LORD SALLY!" Sarah screamed, in shock.

"Just for a shot, you caused thousand of dollars worth of damage," Megan stood up, putting her fingers to her forehead, to rub them.

Sarah walked over to the nurse and put the bandaid on. She picked up Sally, they all bolted to her car.

"THAT NURSE HURT ME! AND YOU GUYS ARE MAD AT ME!" Sally grieved.

They were about to respond, but Sarah's phone rang. As She was talking to Kiya, Sally began to annoy Megan.

"Megan! Megan…MEGAN!!!" Sally screamed.

"WHAT?!" she screamed back.

"I see your butt," Sally giggled.

"I…. Want to hurt you.." Megan said.

"WATCH OUT FOR CRAZY DRIVERS! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sarah began to freak out, and swerve. She took a sharp right turn into the mall parking lot.

"GUESS WHAT! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING! YAY!" Sarah squeaked.

"Okay, is Tia?" Sally asked.

"Yeah!" Sarah screamed, running out of the car.

==in the food court==

"Sarah I'm hungry buy me food, I want chick fillet," Sally said, poking Sarah with her stolen chop stick from the Chinese place . Megan sat down beside them with a smoothie.

"Is that a strawberry smoothie?" Sarah asked hopeful.

"Ew no. Strawberries are gross. This is a orange smoothie!" Megan smiled.

"Yo! Are we gonna get some shopping done?" Sally asked.

"Eventually…" Sarah spoke, giving Sally money for chick fillet.

Sally, Sarah, and Megan stayed there for 30 minutes, until a voice sounded next to them.

"HEY GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE!" The voice said. They looked back to see who it was. It was Norma.

"UGH! Jesus save us!" Sarah cried.

"TINA!" Norma screamed.

Norma ran up to Tia and jumped on her.

"Quick! Run!" Sarah sprinted. The other 2 followed. Sarah, Megan and Sally ran and got a whole new wardrobe.

"I feel bad for Tia," Sarah said.

"I don't! She probably got rid of her," Sally stated.

_Meanwhile in Victoria Secret_

"Tina! Those panties are so risqué! Lacy and reveling!" Norma laughed.

"IT'S TIA! AND I HATE YOU SO BAD!" Tia began to freak out, ripping the underwear she had in her hands.

The clerk came up to her and said, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, now."

"AHHHHHH!" Tia stormed out. She stormed around the mall until she saw Sally riding a child's riding horse.

"GIVE ANOTHER QUARTER, SARAH! I'M NOT DONE! MEGAN'S STILL BEATING ME IN THE RACE CAR! DAMN IT! SARAH, FASTER! I'M DYING HERE!" Sally screamed.

"What are you guys doing?" Tia asked.

"Playing _Catch the drug dealer and beat him down because he's skipping his payments the western version. How_ about you- SARAH! THE HORSE STOPPED! THANKS! NOW I LOST! MEGAN GETS AWAY! AGAIN!" Sally cried. She got off the horse, but she saw a little kid coming towards the horse.

"BACK OFF, BITCH! THIS IS MY HORSE!" Sally screamed at the 3 year old, pushing it over and laughing at it.

"SISSY!" The child screamed.

The girls turned to see Norma darting towards at unbelievable hyperactive speed.

"SHIT! RUN! CRAZY BITCH COMING THIS WAY!" Megan screamed, trying to jump out of the car, but her leg caught on the side and she face planted on the ground.

"RUN FOR THE SALON! SHE HAS NO HAIR!" Sarah cried.

All the girls began to sprint towards the salon. Megan hid behind a fat lady. Sarah hid behind the cash register and Tia hid her face in a hair dryer. Sally on the other hand just stood in the entrance holding a shampoo bottle in front of her face. Norma came running up to Sally, before she could speak she was interrupted.

"Run for your life!" Sally screamed, running, squirting the shampoo in her eyes. The other 3 ran with her. Half way to the exit, Sally tripped.

"HELP!" Sally begged.

"EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES, FRESH MEAT!" Megan screamed.

Sally got up and tackled Megan, but Megan took Tia and Sarah down with her.

"FUCK!" Sarah panicked.

"I need a picture with you guys for my Myspace!" Norma screamed.

"SHIT!" Sarah panicked again.

All the girls began to crawl towards safety. When one of them tried to stand, another girl would pull her down.

"YOU'RE FUCKED WITH THE REST OF US, FRESH MEAT!" Megan shouted.

"I'M NOT IN COLLEGE ANYMORE!" Sally shouted.

"You'll always be our Fresh Meat. IT APPROCHES!" Sarah screamed. Megan got up and grabbed Sarah and ran.

"NOOOOO!" Sally cried.

"RUN!" Sarah screamed, causing both the girls to sprint. Sarah and Megan ran into the last place she would ever find them. The bedding section in J.C. penny.

"Haha they'll never find us here," Sarah smirked.

"Uh, yeah they'll will," Megan grunted.

"How do you know?" Sarah asked.

"Because they're coming this way, on break, we do divisive move delta 35. One, two, three BREAK!" Megan said. Sarah ran to the right and Megan ran to the left. Norma tried to grab Sarah but she dodged it but Sally grabbed her. Sarah looked at her evil smirk and she pushed her into Norma, Tia got in the way of Sarah's leg, and She got kicked in the face, Sarah fell back, off a ledge on to the escalator.

"I'M SO COOL!" Sarah screamed, her arms above her head. She ran out the exit, the last thing she heard was Norma calling Megan's name.

Megan was watching Norma get closer, when Norma dove for a hug, Megan jumped, and ran down the up escalator, out the door catching up with Sarah. They ran though the entire mall screaming and knocking trashcans over. They hid in another store they would be least expected to be found. Hot Topic, But instead of hiding, Sarah began to shop. "Look Megan! It's my size and it's half off! YAY!" Sarah cheered, grabbing it and numerous other things.

"SARAH!" Norma screamed, grabbing Sarah.

"WHY!??!!?!?!?" Sarah fell to her knee's, crying.

"Friend I'll save you!" Megan jumped up and ran towards Sarah, getting caught by the manager. All of them got kicked out.

"You guys should totally come over." Norma said.

"No!" Megan screamed, pushing her over. The girls all bolted for the door. They made it out to the parking lot, before being surrounded by Paparazzi. Tia ran to her car and Sarah jumped into her Hummer, followed by Sally and Megan.

"DRIVE!" Sally screamed.

Sarah dropped her car key in her floor board.

"SARAH, HURRY!" Megan panicked.

"I GOT EM'!" Sarah cried with joy. She began to fumble with them, She couldn't get them in the ignition. She began to back up, when there was a loud 'thump.'

"AHHH! I HIT SOMETHING!" Sarah cried.

Megan looked back and said, "No, you didn't so DRIVE LIKE YOU'VE NEVER DRIVED BEFORE!"

"But! There was a thump!" Sarah cried and pulled forward.

"That must have been a speed bump!" Sally urged.

Sarah backed up and drove away. As she looked back in her rearview mirror, she was Norma being helped up by the _7th Grace _fans and Paparazzi.

"I TOLD YOU I HIT _SOMETHING! _I HIT NORMA!" Sarah cried and laughed.

As they began to drive off, Megan's cell phone began to go off.

"Shit! It's The Manager! Not Morgan! WHAT DO I DO!? DO I PUSH END OR LET IT RING?!" Megan cried. Megan rolled down the window and threw the phone out. Moments later Megan realized what she did, and began to sob.

"I didn't know what to do! Now my phone is DEAD!" Megan cried out.

"What's the worst thing that can happen?" Sally sighed.

A/N: I know most of this chapter came from my previous story but as stated above; this is a re-write. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
